Assorted Smut
by kurtthereisamoment
Summary: A collection of smut from prompts at the glee-kink-meme or from readers. Different pairings in each chapter, along with warnings. #1 Kurt/Rachel/Santana/Brittany/Tina and Kurt/Blaine boy!pussy


**So, this will be a collection of all the fills that I write for the kink meme, so, if smut isn't your thing, then please leave this fic. Each 'chapter' will have the prompt that it is written for, along with the pairing and any warnings.  
>If you see any prompts on the meme that you think I should have a go at filling, then by all means tell me in a review or on messaging. If you don't use the glee kink meme but still have an idea for something I could write, then please do get in touch with me (I don't bite!)<strong>

**And please don't send me hate for writing something, read the warnings first and if there is something you don't like, then don't read.  
><strong>**I own nothing (other than a dirty mind!)**

_**Prompt:  
><strong>__**Kurt reveals to the Glee girls that he has a Boy!PussyThey show him how to get the most pleasure from it.**_

_**Bonus if it includes:  
><strong>__**Oral (with Kurt screaming out a guy's name, preferably Blaine)FingeringSex toysSquirtingKurt being really shy at first.**_

_**Another prompter added to this prompt (OP approved it) and said:  
>Blaine happens to walk in at the end after Kurt's all exhausted and oversensitive from too many orgasms but Blaine finds it hot and winds up fucking Kurt in his pussy anyways.<strong>_

**Pairing: Kurt/Glee Girls and Kurt/Blaine**

**Warnings: Boy!pussy, oral sex, squirting, fingering, hand job, multiple orgasms, sex toys.**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare, Kurtie Pops?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had become tolerant of sober Rachel, he was even starting to like her. Drunk Rachel, however, he despised. Maybe because she had kissed Blaine last time she was intoxicated. Sure, she had sworn herself off alcohol for life, but obviously the inevitable hangover she would have in the morning was the last of her worries at the moment. He looked around at the other girls; Tina, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany all grinned at him, all obviously plotting a dare for him, apart from the last who looked too damn innocent to do so. Kurt's decision to take the coward's way out was instantaneous,

"Truth."

"Damn, white boy, you still don't trust us. The dog incident was well over a year ago."

"And that stain is still on those jeans! They were nearly three months' allowance, which even for me is pretty damn expensive!"

"Can we hurry the fuck up? I wants to get fairy boy's turn over so I can dare Brit to gets our mack on."

Drunk Santana seems to forget that she's actually Closeted Santana, Kurt thought idly.

"Hey, Kurt? I know what your truth can be! How does it feel to take it up the ass?"

"Blaine and I haven't had anal sex."

Tina snorted loudly, everyone turned to look at her incredulously, apart from Brittany who turned to ask Santana what Kurt had up his ass.

"You have so been laid, you've relaxed lately. Don't tell me it wasn't from a good fuck."

Kurt could hardly believe that this Tina was the same that used to stutter to avoid any communication.

Santana laughed, "Oh, please, McDapperness is good on the eyes, but there's no way in hell he's a good fuck. I've done prep boys before. They're nothing special."

"Blaine is a very good fuck!"

"How would you know? You haven't had sex with him, prude."

Suddenly, Kurt was pissed, he hadn't had much to drink- he was still traumatised from puking on Miss Pillsbury's shoes- but now his mouth was on auto-pilot and his brain only realised what he'd said once it was too late, "Blaine is an amazing fuck, and I'm not talking about hand jobs or blowjobs."

Santana flicked her hair back, "What sex have you had then, Hummel? Unless you've got a pussy I don't have any idea where his cock would actually go."

"WELL MAYBE I HAVE GOT A FUCKING PUSSY!"

It went silent. Mercedes' jaw literally dropped, Tina gaped unattractively, Rachel's hand flew to her throat. Brittany sat, playing absently with her hair before looking up worriedly, unsure why it was a shock for a gay to have a vagina, they all had them, right?

The silence was finally broken by Santana.

"Wanky."

Kurt dropped his head into his hands, groaning loudly as he did so.

"Kurty," Brittany smiled at him hopefully, "Can I see it?"

"No, honey. You can't."

"What if I finger you?"

Kurt wasn't sure how the blonde was able to speak so matter-of-factly, "Brit, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

The other girls struggled to hold their laughs as they watched Kurt flail desperately for an answer.

"Because you can't," he reached eventually.

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly, "I have an idea! We could all write out the things that we could do to Kurt, and then put them in a hat and see what everyone gets to do to him!"

Santana nodded approvingly, "Man hands, I am fully with you on this."

"Thank you, Santana, it means a lot for you to finally-"

"Shut up now, Berry."

Rachel huffed, but did so instantly.

"I don't feel comfortable with doing this," Mercedes whispered quietly.

Tina shrugged, "You can just watch then."

"'Cedes!" Kurt shrieked at her as she nodded happily.

Rachel pulled out a notepad and pen after rummaging around in Kurt's drawers, "Kurt, where do you keep your toys?"

"I don't."

Brittany broke into a smile, "You can borrow mine, they're really good."

"No, Brit. We're not doing this. I refuse to."

"Tough shit, lady lips." Kurt sighed, trying to remember why he had invited Santana round with the other girls. She really was a bad influence.

Hey, at least they've all sobered up a bit so you won't be cleaning up puke later on, Kurt placated himself.

Rachel pulled the lid of the pen off with her teeth. Kurt made a mental note to throw it out later.

She looked up to Santana, knowing that this was the Latina's territory.

"Fingering."

"How many 'n's are there in that?"

Kurt mentally face palmed, knowing that while the girl had sobered up a little she was still hammered beyond reason.

"Oral."

Rachel printed it under the messy scrawl that Kurt could just about make out 'finnegring'.

"Toys."

Rachel looked up expectantly, ready for the next word.

"How many have I said so far?"

"One…T-two? Erm, three."

"How many of us are taking part?"

Rachel took a quick head count, "Four. We need another one, I think."

"Kurt," Santana drawled, "You get to choose the last thing. What do you like to do to yourself?"

"I haven't touched it before, Blaine does it, but I don't like it."

Santana pursed her lips, "We'll just have a give you a hand job too then." She gave Rachel a meaningful glare and the girl wrote it out. She then ripped the page out of the pad and separated the words, folding them before putting them into the nearest hat she could find, since it was Kurt's room, it didn't take long to find one.

"I think that we should draw them out in accordance to how many solos you have had, so obviously that will be me first."

Santana suppressed a growl while Tina rolled her eyes. Rachel picked out a piece of paper, unfolded it and nodded to herself, "Who's next then?"

Santana tugged the hat from her, ignoring Kurt's protest at the cost of it. She pulled one out before passing it onto Brittany who smiled happily at her choice before giving it to Tina.

"Who's going first?" Tina asked impatiently.

"It's up to Kurt," Brittany said softly.

"Right then, Kurt, do you want to happen first? Fingering, toys, a hand job, or… the other one which I can't remember?"

Kurt realised there was no getting out of it. He figured he would just get it over with as quickly as possible, "Erm, I don't know? Fingers?"

Tina stood up, "Looks like I'm first then!"

She tugged Kurt to his feet from his position on the floor and pushed him onto his bed. He flopped down onto his back. Tina ran her hands down his chest, murmuring to herself happily. She reached the waist band of his pajamas and tugged them down swiftly. She then pulled at his top, determined to finally see her friend's upper body.

He allowed her to slip the material over his head and she gasped appreciatively.

"It's always the gay ones," She sighed.

She trailed her hands over his now bare chest, eliciting small gasps from the boy. Once she reached his tight boxers she slipped her hand inside, rubbing his slightly hard cock. She giggled breathlessly at the small groan that escaped Kurt's parted lips.

Tina slid the boxers down his smooth legs and unhooked them from his feet.

"Tina, you really don't have to."

She fixed him with a stern glare, "I really want to."

Kurt groaned, half from embarrassment and half from excitement, when Tina slowly spread his legs, his cock was rapidly hardening, no matter how many images of Coach Beiste in lingerie he concocted. Tina breathed warm air over Kurt's cock and watched in fascination as it pulsed. It stood upright, allowing Tina to get a good look at Kurt's pussy.

It was wet and glistening, occasionally clenching down on the air, needing to be touched. She sucked her finger into her mouth before releasing it and licking it wetly. She then inched closer to Kurt's throbbing pussy until she was touching it. Tina felt a rush of excitement. She had just touched a _boy's pussy_ and said boy was squirming under her touch. Grinning, she stroked gently at the quivering hole. Tina's boldness grew until she placed her fingertip inside Kurt. The boy's moans spurred her on and she slowly pressed in until her finger was sheathed inside the wet, silky heat.

"M-more. Please." Kurt's plea was breathy and hot and oh sweet lord this was the first time she had ever heard Kurt Hummel _beg _for anything. She pulled out her finger and then pushed it back in with another. Kurt's fist closed around his bed sheets and he whined and clenched around Tina's fingers and _ohmygod _that was the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her teenage life.

She crooked her fingers and started to stroke Kurt's inner walls. Tina looked up to study Kurt's face. His cheeks were blotchy, his eyes glazed over and his teeth were biting down on his lips hard from the effort not to scream out in pleasure.

Tina decided that she was going to make Kurt Hummel scream.

She stilled her fingers completely, deciding that catching him off guard would be the best way to make him lose control. He whimpered and clamped around her fingers, desperate for more. Tina pushed her thumb against what she was presuming to be Kurt's clit. Judging from the twitch in that ran through his body, it probably was.

Tina released pressure and stroked it gently, barely even touching it at all. Kurt writhed on the bed to get more but Tina was stubborn. She withdrew her fingers then licked at them, curious to see how Kurt's juices would taste. She moaned in satisfaction and proceeded to suck them clean. Once she was finished she allowed her eyes to rake over Kurt's flushed figure. He was unintentionally thrusting against the air, desperate for something, anything.

Tina lined her fingers up with Kurt's pussy which was now dripping steadily onto the bed below him. In one swift motion, Tina plunged three fingers into Kurt and used her other hand to rub furiously on his clit. Kurt screamed, his voice ripping through two octaves deliciously. Tina pumped her fingers in and out as quickly as she could, making sure to wriggle them slightly to brush against Kurt's sensitive walls. Kurt had stopped screaming and panted heavily as Tina brought him closer to orgasm.

Tina ignored the cramp that was beginning to form in her right hand, determined to wring out as much pleasure from Kurt as possible. Kurt whimpered incoherently as Tina began to roll his clit between her thumb and forefinger. He shook as orgasm washed over him, his thighs quaked before falling limp to the bed, his cheeks flushed and his breathing became ragged. He only managed one scream, "Blaine!"

What Tina found the most thrilling from giving Kurt a seemingly mind blowing orgasm was when his pussy clenched around where her fingers were previously situated and squirted all over his bed.

She ran her finger through Kurt's wet folds and collected some of his juices. She ran her tongue over the pad of her finger and tasted Kurt for the second time, "You taste good."

"T-Thanks… I think." Kurt managed to pant as he thought the desire to curl up and sleep. He always fell asleep after coming, something that Blaine had found to be incredibly endearing.

"Kurt! What do you want next?"

"I want go sleep," Kurt mumbled, eyes drooping.

"Fine, Mercedes," The girl looked up from where she was texting furiously and Santana continued, "You decide what Kurt's having next."

"Toys," She said before ducking her head again, tapping her phone once more.

"San, do I get to do this one?"

"Did you get the paper that said 'toys' on it?"

"I think so, I can't really remember that well."

"Go for it, Brit."

Brittany smiled at Kurt, sitting herself between his still parted legs, "Tan, can you get my vibrator from my bag please?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably as Santana pressed the toy into Brittany's outstretched hand. Brittany gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she wanted to make Kurt feel good.

She ran the small vibrator along Kurt's wet folds, touching lightly to start with. Kurt allowed a small sigh to pass his lips as it glided between them, rubbing his clit softly. Brittany flicked a small switch and it began to vibrate on its lowest setting, the quiet buzzing noise masked by Kurt's gasp.

Brittany smiled and circled the toy around Kurt's pussy, teasing him with small, slight touches, "Brit, please!" Kurt whined, trying to rock his body against the vibrations to no avail.

Brittany pushed the toy into him slowly and even though Kurt was sensitive and it was bordering on painful he couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of being full again. Brittany ran the toy around Kurt's walls, loving how when she hit _that_ spot a shiver would run through his whole body and his thighs would twitch violently.

When Brittany turned the vibrator up to its third setting, Kurt knew he wouldn't last long. His pussy was throbbing, the toy feeling so much bigger than Tina's fingers. He could feel it everywhere, every single spot was being pleasured and it was almost too much. Almost.

Brittany could sense that Kurt was losing it so she quickly removed the toy to allow him to calm down a bit. She wanted to make this last. Once Kurt's erratic breathing had evened out she pressed the vibrator to Kurt's swollen clit, keeping it on the third setting. She ran it around the bundle of nerves, careful not to touch it, not just yet.

Kurt's cock was now throbbing, the need to touch it unbearable. He tried to reach down to relieve himself but was stopped by Rachel, "I get to give you a hand job, Kurt. I might as well do it whilst Brit plays with your pussy."

Kurt couldn't even find himself to care that his sort-of-friend was stroking his purpling cock and he was _enjoying _it. Rachel pumped him quickly, wanting him to come from his cock at the same time as he did so from his pussy. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock where a dribble of precum dripped from the small slit. Rachel nodded once to Brittany, happy that Kurt was close to falling over the edge.

Simultaneously, they brought Kurt to two orgasms. Brittany plunged the vibrator into him and put it onto it's highest setting and wiggled it so that it hit every single nerve. Kurt's pussy clenched around the toy and he was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was squirting again because he was kind of distracted by the ropes of come that splattered his chest when Rachel pumped at his cock furiously. He was sure that if he was able to talk he would have screamed Blaine's name, but he was too busy with trying not to pass out that he forgot how to use his vocal chords.

He hadn't recovered from his duo-orgasm when he felt something wet and warm slip into him. He winced as Santana's tongue rubbed against his abused walls, but that didn't stop him from moaning in pleasure. It hurt, but in a good way. He couldn't explain it if he tried, not that he could anyway- he was still rendered speechless from his previous explosions.

Santana swirled her tongue around Kurt's hole, collecting all his juices and swallowing them eagerly. Hey, she may not have been out of the closet, but she is a lesbian. Lesbians like eating out pussies. She nipped lightly at his folds, eliciting a shriek from him- apparently he remembered how to use his vocal chords.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another squirt, it wasn't a full orgasm, but he had just come on Santana's face which seemed to satisfy her as she got Brittany to lick it off. Kurt rested his head against the pillow, exhausted from coming so many times. He was content to just fall asleep, he didn't care that his pussy had soaked his bed and he was now laying in his own come, he felt amazingly light-headed and blessed out. He couldn't even be bothered to go through his moisturizing routine.

"Kurt!" The boy in question looked up wearily to see Blaine standing by his door.

"Why are you naked?"

"Why aren't you?" Santana drawled lazily.

"Girls. Made… made me come. Lots," Kurt sighed happily. Blaine perched on the side of his bed and kissed him softly.

"You've got come on your chest."

"Mmhmm."

Blaine tapped the drying substance gently and wrinkled his nose slightly. It was cold. He really didn't want to lick cold come off Kurt's chest. Blaine's eyes raked over his boyfriend's small figure appreciatively, "Kurt? Can I fuck you?"

"But I want to sleep now," Kurt whined, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'll let you be the little spoon!"

"Fine, honestly, the things I do for you."

"You might want to leave, I'll be done with him soon enough."

Brittany rose to her feet, as did Mercedes and Tina. Santana sat on the floor with her arms crossed, "We gave lady lips some fucking awesome orgasms. I think we've earned the right to watch."

Blaine rose his eyebrows and looked over to Kurt for his verdict, "Just fuck me already, Blaine."

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He ran to Kurt's closet and pulled out a condom and lube from where he knew Kurt hid them. He really didn't want his father knowing about their sex life.

Blaine stripped himself of his clothes, not caring about the girls watching. He was Kurt's.

He pinched the top of the condom and rolled it onto himself and slathered himself with lube. Kurt spread his legs, inviting him in.

Blaine laid his body over Kurt's and lined himself up. He pressed a finger into Kurt's body and wiggled it around slightly before withdrawing it; Kurt didn't need stretching, the girls had obviously taken care of that for him. Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own, opening his mouth and tasting his warm mouth. Blaine pushed himself into Kurt slowly, not wanting to hurt him due to over sensitivity.

Kurt gasped at the intrusion, at the soreness of his swollen pussy. Blaine trusted inside him, slowly but deeply. He blinked away a few tears quickly, it hurt, but it was a good pain and he found himself thrusting against Blaine, desperate to be closer.

They stopped thrusting against each other and instead rocked their hips as they felt each other's bodies. Kurt realised that he loved the oversensitivity. He could feel Blaine perfectly, every tiny movement, every gasp, every sigh. Sure, the earlier fingering and oral and toys have been nice, but with Blaine it was different. He hated to sound corny but it was love.

Blaine wiped away some tears that he hadn't noticed had spilt. Kurt craned his neck to press a soft kiss to Blaine's exposed throat. Their hips had been rocking in a perfect rhythm as they slowly built themselves up. Blaine gyrated his hips, causing both boys to gasp hungrily. They began to thrust erratically, eager for a release.

Blaine came first with a groan that sounded vaguely like Kurt's name, he continued to thrust gently twice more until Kurt came with a scream. They held each other close for a moment before Blaine pulled out and took off the condom, tied it up and put it in the trash can. He found his sweater on the floor and used it to wipe the come from Rachel's hand job from Kurt's chest.

He pulled Kurt to him, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. He nestled his face in the junction where Kurt's neck met his shoulders, "I love you, Kurt," he sighed happily.

"I love you, Blaine,"

They heard the girls squeal excitedly at them but were too happy holding each other to care. Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent and smiled against his boyfriend's perfect skin, he pressed his lips to him before drifting off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Couldn't resist putting the fluffy ending in, can you tell I'm a Klaine shipper?**

**Sorry about any typos, I wrote this during an all nighter (it's now past 6am that I've finished). I'd also like to apologise to the OP at the kink meme because I took so long to write this!**


End file.
